A Summers By Any Other Name
by Lekta
Summary: Buffy and Supernatural Crossover. Sam is the Slayer's younger brother, Dawn's older brother and father are Hunters. What happens when these two families meet?
1. Prologue

_Summary: Sam is the little brother of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dawn is part of a demon-hunting family. When the Summers' move to Cleveland they meet the Winchesters and the four of them realise that there's more to their little siblings than meets the eye._

_Prologue_

_Author's Notes: This is a reply to the Challenge Fic: Role Reversal by BerserkerNW_

_FULL SUMMARY:  
Samuel Summers hated growing up under his big sister's shadow. The slayer was bossy and annoying, and he knew it was her fault that he kept getting kidnapped. After the collapse of Sunnydale the 'family' moves to Cleveland._

_When she was six months old, a demon killed Dawn Winchester's mother in a house fire. Since then her family has traveled all over America killing evil things. Now Dad is missing and the search takes Dawn and her brother Dean through the town near Cleveland._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

Prologue

Lawrence, Kansas

Mary Winchester smiled down at her baby daughter. Her perfect little girl. Her Dawn. She never thought that she could be happier than this very moment, surrounded by her family. Mary's four-year old son Dean was lying beside her on the bed, playing with Dawn's tiny hands. His eyes were filled with child-like wonder and amazement as he stared at his baby sister. She was tiny, wrapped in the pink blanket.

"She yawned!" Dean cried out happily. Mary smiled at him, "yes she did. I guess Dawnie's tired out from her big day."

"Why's her face all red like that? Is she mad or something?" Dean scrunched up his face in confusion.

"No honey, babies are red in the beginning," Mary explained.

"But she isn't gonna be red like that when she gets old right?" Dean looked up at his mother.

"No Dean, her skin'll turn the same colour as yours."

"Good, I don't anyone to make fun of her," Dean nodded. Mary kissed the top of his head, "you're the best big brother, Dean."

"I'll protect her and beat up the mean boys!" Dean announced proudly. Mary grinned, "c'mon Tiger. It's time for bed." Dean hopped off the bed and followed his mother to Dawn's nursery. Mary placed the sleeping baby in her crib and tucked her blanket around her.

"Was I all red like that?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Yup, but I think you turned out pretty handsome, like your daddy," Mary grinned. Dean smiled up at her.

"Someone talkin' 'bout me?" John Winchester stood in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Dean cried happily, running to his father. John Winchester caught his son in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Dean. So whatta ya think? Is Dawn ready to toss around a football yet?" John asked his son, eyes twinkling.

"No, daddy. Dawn's a girl!" Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"So?"

"So, girls don't play football! They play with dolls!"

"Oh. Then is she ready to play with dolls then?" John asked. Dean thought about it, seriously, "not yet."

"Say goodnight to your sister, Dean," Mary told him. Dean jumped out of John's arms and stood on the stool by the crib.

"Night, Dawnie," he said as he kissed her cheek. Dawn continued to sleep peacefully. Mary stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Ya got him?" She asked her husband. He nodded, "I got him." Mary gave John a kiss as she walked past him and out of the room.

Mary cracked a tired eye open, hearing static from the baby monitor. She sighed, turning on the light.

"John?" She looked over to where her husband slept but it was empty. Mary got out of bed, padding down the hallway to Dawn's room. John was standing next to Dawn's crib.

"John, is she hungry?" Mary asked.

"Shhh," John replied.

"Okay," Mary said, annoyed. She walked out of the room and noticed the hall lamp was flickering. Mary stared at it confused, tapping on the lamp. First the baby monitor and now the lamp, what the hell was going on? Was there an electrical problem? Mary shook her head, hearing the television on from the living room. She walked down the stairs and saw John asleep in front of the television.

Mary's eyes widened in horror, without another thought she ran up the stairs.

"Dawnie! Dawn!" She screamed as she reached her daughter's room.

John jerked awake at the sound of his wife's scream.

"Mary!? Mary! Mary!" He called up the stairs, running up them two at a time. Fear and dread began to set in and he kicked open Dawn's door. Everything is quiet, nothing seemed to be wrong. John walked over to his daughter, relieved to see that she was okay.

"Hey Dawnie, you're okay." John laid his hand on his daughter's forehead, relief evident on his face. John frowned as he noticed something red on Dawn's sheets. He wiped it away with his finger. Two drops hit the back of his hand and he looked up at the ceiling in horror. Mary was pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach. Her mouth and eyes were open in frozen terror.

"No! Mary!" John cried. They locked eyes for a moment before Mary burst into flames, traveling down the wall and igniting the room.

Dawn began to wail loudly and John grabbed his infant daughter running out of the room and making sure Dean was alright.

"Daddy!" Dean called, running up to his father. John gave Dawn to Dean, "Take your sister outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" Dean ran as fast he could down the stairs and out the front door. Once he was safely outside, Dean looked up at Dawn's room watching the flames. He wished his daddy and mommy would hurry up before they got hurt.

"Shhh, it's okay, Dawnie," Dean said to the baby in his arms. John ran out of the house, scooping up both his children as he ran.

"I gotcha," he assured them as the glass shattered from the intense heat. John shielded their bodies with his until they were safely away.

California

"No grandpa not like that!" Buffy scolded her grandfather. They were sitting together on the couch with a checker board between them.

"What'd I do?" Mike Preston asked, innocently.

"You can't move in a straight line and it's my turn." Buffy pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry, Buffy," her grandpa smiled.

"It's okay, but don't do it again," Buffy poked him.

"Scout's honor," he put his hand over his heart. Buffy moved her piece and then waited for her grandfather to take his turn.

"Grandpa!" Buffy poked him.

"Ouch, if you're not careful you're gonna hurt an old man," Mike pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry," Buffy looked down, apologetic.

"Checkmate," Mike said, moving his black piece.

"We're playing Checkers, there's no checkmate in checkers," Buffy reminded him.

"It's an expression. You can use it anywhere," her grandpa shrugged.

"Oh."

"We're home!" The door opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Buffy leapt off the couch and ran to her parents. Hank Summers put down the suitcases and hugged his daughter.

"How's my girl?" He asked, tapping her nose. Buffy giggled, "good."

"Did you have fun with grandpa?" Joyce asked, holding the newest addition to the Summers household in her arms.

"Yup, he lost at checkers," Buffy announced proudly. Hank ruffled his daughter's hair, laughing.

"Was she any trouble dad?" Joyce asked. Mike got off the couch, walking over to them with a cane in his hand.

"No trouble at all, and who's this little one?" Mike asked, looking at the baby in Joyce's arms.

"This is your grandson, Samuel," Joyce said. Mike Preston looked down at the baby, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"He has your mother's eyes," he told his daughter. She nodded, with a teary smile.

"I wanna see!" Buffy whined, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"Alright, alright, be patient," Joyce laughed, sitting down on the couch. Buffy crawled up beside her with Hank on Joyce's other side.

"Are you ready to meet your new baby brother?" Hank asked. Buffy stared down at him with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on now, Buffy. He's nothing to be afraid of," Hank said to his daughter.

"Who's afraid? Not me!"

"Don't you want to be a big sister?"

"No! I wanna be the baby."

"Buffy."

"You're gonna pay all your attention to him and forget all about me!"

"Ohhhh," Joyce said in realization as she looked at her daughter. Joyce gently put baby Samuel in Buffy's arms.

"Like this ... okay, support the head ... there you go! We're calling him Sam,"

Buffy smiled down at the baby in her arms, he smiled back up at her, gurgling.

"I ... I could be the one to look after him sometimes ... if you need a helper. Mom? Can I take care of him?"

"Yes Buffy, you can take care of him," Joyce stroked Buffy's hair with pride. Buffy grinned happily, "Hi, Sam."

_Here it is, review please!!_


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: This chapter is rated FR15

**Chapter One**

Author's Notes: This is a reply to the Challenge Fic: Role Reversal by BerserkerNW

I had fun writing this. I had to think about how Sam and Dawn would be changed by their family. I'm proud of this; even I think I made Sam too bratty. They are supposed to be about 17. Joyce will die later on. Only because I needed them to be close in age. Sorry, it took such a long time to get this out. I lost it but then I found it. So, here goes...

FULL SUMMARY:  
Samuel Summers hated growing up under his big sister's shadow. The slayer was bossy and annoying, and he knew it was her fault that he kept getting kidnapped. After the collapse of Sunnydale the 'family' moves to Cleveland.

When she was six months old, a demon killed Dawn Winchester's mother in a house fire. Since then her family has traveled all over America killing evil things. Now Dad is missing and the search takes Dawn and her brother Dean through Cleveland.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Sam reached out to rearrange the flowers in the vase on his mother's tray. His older sister slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch anything," she told him, sternly.

"I wasn't gonna!" Sam held up his hands.

"I mean it, Sam. Mom's not feeling well and I'm making her a nice, healthy breakfast and I don't need your dirty germs all over it," Buffy told him, annoyed.

"I'm not twelve, Buffy!" Sam glared at his sister.

"I know that, Sammy, but you're still a klutz," Buffy said, putting a plate down on the breakfast tray. Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring her, "I'll take it up."

"Oh, no you don't. For all I know you're going to trip over your big feet and the tray will fall and I'll have to clean it up," Buffy picked up the tray, looking up at her baby brother.

"At least I don't have a BIG HEAD!" Sam shouted after her, munching on a piece of toast, annoyed.

Joyce came down the stairs in a fluffy robe; Buffy was trailing after her clutching the tray in her arms.

"Are you feeling any better, mom?" Sam asked. Joyce smiled, sitting down beside her son, "I'm fine, Sammy. Just a headache."

"It's not just a headache, mom. These headaches have been coming everyday; you're barely getting enough sleep as it is!" Buffy argued, "Did the doctors say anything?"

"Not anything they haven't told me, I have an x-ray scheduled for later this afternoon," Joyce waved off her daughter's concern.

"Well, I'll take you," Buffy said. Sam and Joyce looked at her, incredulously.

"Buffy, honey, you can't drive." Joyce reminded her daughter, gently.

"I took the class! I can drive!"

"Yeah, into a wall," Sam snorted.

"Shut up, big foot," Buffy glared at him.

"Make me, Barbie!"

"Alright, both of you, stop fighting. Sam can drive me," Joyce said. Sam grinned at his sister, triumphantly, "ha!"

"I don't need to be driven around by my baby brother," Buffy pointed out with annoyance.

"Well, Buffy you don't need to be there. It's just a check-up," Joyce said.

"But I want to be there," Buffy told her mother, seriously.

"Thank you," Joyce smiled at her daughter, stroking her hand. Buffy grinned.

"Now if I'm not mistaken don't you have a prior commitment?" Joyce asked.

"It's a Scooby meeting but I can blow it off," Buffy replied.

"Buffy, you don't have to do that, I'm fine."

"But-"

"No buts, I was thinking of going back to sleep anyways," Joyce said. Buffy sighed, "Okay, but don't do any housework and call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Joyce nodded.

"We're still on for movie night right, mom?" Sam asked.

"You guys have a movie night?" Buffy asked, timidly.

"It's just something we've started doing together when you're on patrol," Sam explained. Buffy looked down.

"I'm looking forward to it, and there's a sale at that store you like. Can I count on my shopping buddy to be there?" Joyce asked Buffy.

"This Saturday?"

"Uh-huh, we can spend some mother-daughter time together," Joyce nodded.

"Uh, I can't. I'm training with Giles," Buffy said, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, that's alright. Another time. Sam will go with me," Joyce smiled at her son.

"You bet," he nodded, drinking down his orange juice.

"Uh, okay. I'll just be going," Buffy said. Joyce gave her daughter a smile as Buffy handed her mother a mug of tea. Sam flipped through his school binder. Even though it was only Saturday, Sam liked to be prepared.

"Hey mom, could you look over my English paper? Oh! And I need money for the bus later," Sam babbled, remembering his check list. Buffy grabbed her brother's ear, pulling him out the door.

"I thought you said I couldn't come!" Sam cried.

"Well, I changed my mind. Mom doesn't need you annoying her when she's sick!" Buffy said.

"I don't annoy her! I'm around more than you!" Sam pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always patrolling. Or training. And before that, you were dating a vampire!"

"So this is about Angel!?"

"I didn't like him! And he didn't like me!"

"Yeah, because you punched him out!"

"He was screwing my sister!"

Buffy glared at him and walked away.

"Besides, we weren't talking about that. We were talking about how you being a Slayer is making mom lonely," Sam caught up to her.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm the Chosen One destined to save the world," Buffy snapped, "I didn't choose this you know."

"Yeah, yeah. It's an over-used line. You are such a drama queen," Sam rolled his eyes.

Buffy snapped her mouth shut and continued walking, obviously upset about what her brother said.

Dawn walked down the campus of her university, a gym bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped in front of a large, oak tree and sat down on the stone bench beside it. Dawn pulled out her novel and began to read. Large hands covered her eyes and Dawn tensed up, stopping herself from elbowing the person in the ribs.

"Guess who?" It whispered, huskily in her ear.

"Alex, what're you doing?" Dawn breathed a sigh of relief and whirled around.

"Being the world's best boyfriend," the black curly-haired boy smiled.

"Oh really?" Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"I pulled some strings and got you an audition for The California Ballet Company," Alex smiled.

"You're kidding!" Dawn threw her arms around him elated.

"Nope," Alex smiled. Dawn kissed him, "you are the absolute best fiancée ever!"

"Do I get a favor?" Alex grinned.

"Oh you get a big favor, there could be outfits," Dawn whispered, kissing him again. Alex wrapped his arms around her.

Dawn sat up in bed, heart hammering as she heard the tiniest of noises. It was years of training and being on the run that made her grab the knife hidden under the mattress and tiptoe out of bed. She moved silently through the house, keeping the knife taut and ready for attack. A dark shape rooted through her fridge and she saw the barest glimpse of a familiar face. Dawn breathed out in relief and turned on the kitchen light. The figure squinted at her, pupils adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room.

"Gonna use that on me, Dawnie?" He asked, grabbing a bottle of beer and closing the fridge with his heavy-soled boot. Dawn shook her head in disbelief and put the knife down on the counter.

"I was thinking about it. What the hell're you doing here, Dean?"

"Looking for a beer. All I found was this diet stuff though," Dean shrugged, shaking the brown bottle at her.

"That doesn't answer my question. What're you doing here?" Dawn asked again. Dean grimaced as he drank from the bottle.

"Got anything to eat? I'm starving." Dean asked as he rooted through the fridge again. Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong?" Dawn asked, worriedly. "Is it-is it about dad?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Dean asked as he pulled out a container of cold spaghetti and a fork.

"You're doing that 'evasive-changing-the-subject' thing. You only do that when something bad happened." Dawn pointed out. Dean poked his fork into the spaghetti, shoveling it into his mouth. He chewed before answering.

"Yeah, it's about dad." Dean nodded. Dawn grabbed the container and put it in the microwave for a few minutes before handing it back to her brother.

"Is he okay?" Dawn sat down across from her older brother.

"He was following a lead somewhere in California. He said he'd only be gone a few days but that was a week ago." Dean said as he played with his fork.

"A week? Dean, why didn't you call me?" Dawn looked at her brother.

"I didn't want to bother you." Dean shrugged.

"Bother me!? Bother-Dean, we need to get on the road and find him!" Dawn stood up.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Dawn. He can take care of himself." Dean put a hand up to stop his sister.

"Then…why would you come here? If not to ask for my help?" Dawn was confused.

Dean smiled in amusement, "your help? Dawnie, no offense but you're not a hunter."

"I know that!" Dawn replied, hotly. Dean raised his eyebrow and took another bite, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I just-Dean, it's DAD! You shouldn't be eating three week leftovers out of my fridge! You should be out there looking for him! We should be out there looking for him!" Dawn hissed, frustrated. Dean looked at the spaghetti, "this is three weeks old?" His face paled.

"Dean," Dawn sighed with exasperation.

"Alright, you're right but he told me that if anything happened to him, I had to protect you." Dean said.

"And what? You're just going to sit on my couch and watch over me day and night? Dad could be dead for all we know!?" Dawn tried to keep her anger under control.

"He's not dead." Dean said, firmly.

"How do you know?!"

"Because I do!"

"What's going on here?" Alex interrupted the two siblings. They both looked at him.

"It's nothing, baby. Dean just stopped by." Dawn said. Dean waved, "hey, Alex."

"It didn't sound like nothing. Is something wrong?" Alex went over and wrapped and arm around Dawn's waist in comfort. Dawn smiled at him, "no. It's my dad. He's-"

"Actually waiting for me. Sorry to bother you, I just needed to get something. Dawnie, wanna come see me out?" Dean said as he stood up. Dawn recovered from her shock quickly and nodded then kissed Alex, "I'll come to bed in a few minutes."

"I thought-" Dawn whispered as she lead her brother to the front door.

"…I'm going back to finish the job he was starting. You're right; I should've looked for him first."

"…So why the sudden change of heart?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I really want to hear my sister and her fiancé doing the nasty at night," Dean made a face. Dawn rolled her eyes with a smile, "you'll call? When you find him?"

Dean nodded, "of course."

"Dean…just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Dawn said as her brother stepped out into the hall. He shot her a 'devil may care' smirk, "now where's the fun in that?"

Dawn watched until her brother got into the elevator before closing and locking the door behind her. She pushed off of it and went back into the bedroom. Hopefully she wouldn't have anymore nightmares for tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the support! I'll be changing around the storyline for season five of Buffy and season two of Supernatural. Just ignore any episodes of season three and season four of Supernatural, and seasons six and seven of Buffy._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy I wish I did but I don't._

Dawn woke up with a choked gasp. The remnants of her nightmare lingered and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and she rubbed them to clear the image. She could feel her brother's eyes on her and her heart clenched painfully as she remembered what she was doing in his car again. A car that used to make her heart lift and make her run to the window when she was at Pastor Jim's. That rumble could be heard miles away and Dawn remembered being the first one to throw open the door and throw her arms around her brother's legs, trying to trip him while showing her affection for him. When Dean came to visit it was better than Christmas and her birthday-which Dean had forgotten a few times because of hunts.

"You okay?" Dean asked permeating her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. She snorted without humour.

"I was trying to help," he said with little heat.

"Don't, Dean." Dawn sighed rubbing her forehead. Silence reigned save for the beats of 'Ramblin' Man.'

She leaned back against the window. The nightmare was the first of a long line that had been going on for three days. Three days of concerned Dean and sleeping in motel rooms and driving all day. Three days since Dawn had been woken up by the sound of her fiancée gasping for breath beside her. A demon-pretty and blonde- was slowly squeezing the air out of him and Dawn felt fear as she reached for the dagger and tried to lunge at the woman, her self-defense classes kicking in. She remembered a fist hit her in the side and the area was still bruised, and Dawn remembered hitting her head against the wall.

She woke up to the demon kicking her in the ribs and Dawn had cried out as she tried to curl in on herself. She didn't understand entirely what was going on and she wished her father was here. She wasn't a hunter; she didn't know how to deal with this! Dawn watched fuzzily as the demon held Alex up by his neck and his beautiful brown eyes peered at her with fear and then she heard a 'snap' and she knew he was dead. Dawn didn't remember crying or much else after, just Dean kicking the door open and the demon disappearing before she blacked out.

She found herself in the Impala, her ribs bound and Dean talking to the police. He had taken care of everything, packed her bags and Dawn found herself leaving her life behind. Alex's body bag was rolled out and she barely opened the door before she was emptying out the measly contents of her stomach. Dean's hands were roughed on the back of her neck as he held her hair back and made soothing circles on her back. Dean was her stalwart. They answered all the questions, Dawn packed her things, comforted Alex's mother, Teresa and left. Dean had said something about meeting their father. Dawn just wanted to crawl under the blankets, cuddle next to Alex and never come out. Only Alex was dead and all that she could see in her future, through the pain, was the road and greasy food and shitty motel rooms.

"You going to be sick?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean." Dawn assured her brother even as her stomach churned around and clenched painfully.

"Are you sure?" He took his eyes off the road to look at her. "There's no puking in my car."

"Your concern is touching," Dawn sighed, turning to looking out the window. Dean kept staring at her.

"I'm _fine_, Dean." She stressed the word. Dean turned his attention back to driving, obviously satisfied.

Dawn let out of breath, quelling her nausea. She hadn't been in a car for this long since she was a baby. She preferred walking everywhere; Dawn was never a big fan of cars. Pastor Jim had forced her to get her license but she hardly ever got behind the wheel of a car.

"This the place?" She asked Dean. He nodded and pulled off onto a dirt side, killing the headlights but keeping the radio on for some background noise.

"Did he say when he's coming?" Dawn asked. Dean thumbed open his phone and glanced down at it. Dawn guessed that he was killing time.

"He'll be here, Dawnie."

Dean's empty promise did nothing to quell his sister and she leaned back in her seat with a sigh, wincing as she jostled her sore ribs. They were in for a long wait. John Winchester had no sense of time other than his own.

It was nearing on an hour of waiting when she heard the roar of Truckzilla. It was the affectionate nickname the kids at school had giving her father's truck the one time he had come to pick her up. The Impala's rumble was comforting, it meant that for a few days Dawn would spend time with her brother until he finally annoyed her and she told him to leave. Her dad's though, it was all powerful and she remembered being scared at night when he used to pull in. It was stupid but Dean had told her it was a dragon that liked to eat little girls with pigtails.

Dean eased himself out of his seat and Dawn followed nervously. She hadn't seen her father in three years. The last time was Christmas and he had stopped by the university, no doubt hearing about the boy she was dating and wanting to put the fear of Winchester in him. They had sat and had lunch and talked and then he left. He always left in the end.

John's boots clattered against the dirt ground as he got out of Truckzilla and his stern face came into view as he moved closer to them. They met and stood around awkwardly. John's disapproving gaze glancing over her and Dean while Dean put his hands in his pockets and Dawn fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. She glanced at both of them, neither making a move other than a nod of acknowledgement. Their body language was tense and Dean's shoulders were lower than usual, obviously expecting to be yelled at, for whatever reason. Dawn knew she would have to make the first move; Winchester men were stubborn and thick-headed.

She wrapped her arms around her father. She noticed that her head was resting on his shoulder rather than his chest. She had obviously grown since their last visit. She knew her father was hesitating and moved to let go when she felt his hand on her hair and the other around her waist. Dawn pressed her face into the folds of his shirt like when she was younger. She felt like crying and a few tears escaped but she drew them back and eventually pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Dawnie." John said gruffly. Dawn nodded and moved out of the way so Dean could embrace their dad. Theirs was a lot briefer but it spoke volumes.

"You said it was an emergency, dad." Dean said, getting straight to business as always. John Winchester pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket but kept it in his hands.

"Been tracking down a lead, long story short-it was false but it lead me onto somethin' else." John kept looking down at the paper.

"What is that?" Dean asked, motioning to the paper. John looked up, "page from a hunter, name was Wallace. He was tracking some mystical amulet called The Key, trying to keep from the hands of a demon."

"Did it get him?" Dean ventured. John shook his head, "I don't know, he's missing for three weeks now-nobody's heard from him. They both were silent.

"This demon got a name?" Dawn asked, knowing that the two were mourning the loss of another soldier in the war.

"Glorificus." The elder Winchester said. He handed the note to Dean, "I want you to find more information on it."

"Why can't you?" Dawn blurted out. Dean glanced sharply at her but she didn't amend herself.

"Because I'm hunting the demon that killed your mother," John said harshly. Dawn looked away, properly chastised.

"Find out what you can but don't engage, that's an order." He said to both of them. They said nothing but John took that as obedience.

"I'm going," he announced turning around.

"But-" Dawn interjected. "You just got here!"

"Demons don't wait." John all but spat at her. The girl looked away, her heart in pain as his harsh words slapped her. His gaze softened when he took in her expression but he didn't recant his words.

"Dean." John's tone was a command as he glanced at his son. "A word." He didn't leave any room for argument and Dean's shoulders tightened as he followed after his father. Dawn gave him a questioning glance but he said nothing.

_Ooh, cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will John thank his son for saving his daughter? Or rip him a new one for bringing her in harm's way? You'll find out next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: So here's the next chapter, John and Dean argue, and Sam and Buffy cry. You'll find out more when you read it. Enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy or Supernatural, if I did I would steal Spike's leather coat and lock Sam in my closet. Yeah. _

Dean followed after his father like a puppy obediently trotting after their owner. He could feel the tension rolling of his father and the clenching of his fists meant that he was trying to restrain his anger. It didn't look like Dean was going to get off with just a stern lecture. No, his dad was roaring mad, he wouldn't be surprised if the older man started spitting fire. They neared Truckzilla and John glanced over his shoulder, he must have found whatever he was looking for because the next thing Dean knew he was staring down at a dragon.

"I thought I told you not to bring her," John Winchester hissed. Dean winced and his shoulders slumped down, "I couldn't leave her there, dad."

"She was safe there!" John shouted. Dean looked up, "safe? Are you kidding? A demon tried to kill her!"

"That's as much your failure as it is mine, I told you to look after her."

"I know," Dean said defeated.

"This thing it's bigger than you, or me, or Dawnie! She needs to be kept safe!" John snarled. He paced in front of Dean, an imposing force.

"I will, I'll keep her safe, I promise." Dean said fervently. That was his job: take care of his little sister, make sure she was happy and safe.

"Find Glorificus, Dean, find out about this key and do what you need to do." John sighed.

"Yes, sir." Dean said obediently.

"If anything happens to Dawnie-" John let the message hang and Dean's shoulders went back, automatically falling into his military training.

"I know," he nodded. John opened up the door of his truck and got in.

"Be careful and don't contact me unless it's an emergency," with that he slammed the heavy door with finality and backed out. Dean stared after the truck for a while before he turned back to his sister, who was sitting in the car, blasting some obnoxious boy band song. He got in and immediately switched the station to Led Zeppelin's "Black Dog" ignoring her protests.

"Driver picks the tunes, shotgun shuts their cakehole."

--

Sam woke up to the smell of rotten eggs and he gagged at the overpowering odour. He could hear the sound of someone gasping for air or choking and pulled his head off the pillow tiredly. Sam rubbed his eyes and scratched his head trying to quell the last bits of sleep. He got off the bed and stumbling his way over to the door that lead into his mom's room. He opened it, intent on finding out what was making that noise. His eyes widened and the breath caught in his throat. A reptilian figure with leather skin was standing over his mother with his hands wrapped tightly around her throat. She fought eyes wide with terror.

"Mom!" Sam yelled finding his voice. The demon looked up and Sam saw a flash of glowing yellow eyes and white fangs.

"Hello, Sam. Come to say goodbye to mommy?" The demon grinned, glancing down on the writhing figure on the bed.

"Get off of her!" The younger man snarled and he lunged forward only to be hauled backwards, through the doorway.

"Let go! I have to save her!" Sam struggled but the grip tightened.

"It's too late, Sam, she's dead." He heard his sister grunting from the effort. The demon smiled and winked and Joyce Summers' bed burst into flames. The demon was nowhere to be found and Sam felt his sister pushing him out the door as he howled and tears fell from his eyes.

"What're you doing!?" Sam yelled at his sister as she kicked out the front door and tugged him to the car.

"That's mom in there!" Sam said again, trying to pull away from her. Buffy turned around and slammed him into the car.

"Do you think I don't know that!?" She hissed, looking up at him but an imposing forced all the same. "I saw her die, SAM! I'm not going to let that happen to you!"

Tears fell from Buffy's eyes, stunning Sam into silence. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen his sister cry. Her hands shook and she let go of him, placing her hands on his chest, bowing her head as her shoulders shook with sobs. He stood there rigid before his arms came around her and he tucked her head under his own. Sam listened helplessly as Buffy cried, feeling his own tears falling. Wasn't there anything he could do?

"Buffy…" he said quietly, kissing the top of her head. She shifted in his arms and Sam found himself watching the house he had grown up in, where he had lived happily with his family burn. Sirens could be heard in the distance and this seemed to spurn Buffy into action. She stepped away from Sam, wiping her eyes with the back of her pajama top.

"We need to go," she said shortly, getting into the jeep. Sam got into the passenger seat. He put his seatbelt on as Buffy got behind the wheel, finding the spare key in the jacket she had thrown on.

"Go where?" Sam said hoarsely. Buffy pulled down the stick into 'drive' and drove out of the driveway, hitting the trashcans waiting on the corner.

"I don't know," Buffy said shortly, taking a hairpin turn and Sam gripped tightly, fearing for his life. What in the world had made him think it was okay for his sister to drive? They would be lucky not to crash through someone's living room!

"Giles, we'll go to Giles. He'll know what to do." Buffy nodded, looking more like she was trying to convince herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it wanted m-…" she choked on the name and took a breath to steady herself.

"So, is this a Slayer thing?" Sam ventured cautiously.

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know?" Sam said, losing his patience. Buffy slammed on the brakes as they came to a stop sign, rattling around all the occupants of the car.

"Don't do that again," Sam said, holding a hand to his face, feeling nauseous and experiencing whiplash. He swore he saw Buffy smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't we stay for the police?" Sam asked.

"Too many questions, do you want to tell them about demons?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and got comfortable only to be clinging on for dear life as Buffy drove on the sidewalk.

"Are we almost there?" Sam groaned.

"Yeah, just need to find a parking spot." Buffy said as she prepared to fit in-between a Dodge Caravan and a Chevrolet.

"Just leave it in the middle of the street!" Sam pleaded.

"That's irresponsible, Sam." Buffy said. She managed to squish in-between but backed into the Caravan, denting the bumper. Sam winced and jumped out of the car and almost kissed the ground. Buffy came up behind him and they walked down the stairs, knocking on the door.

Giles opened the door glasses haphazardly shoved onto his face in his pajamas. He looked like he just woke up and Sam was uncomfortably reminded of what time it was.

"Buffy-? Wha-?" He was interrupted when he found his arms full of a blonde Slayer. He hugged her and looked at Sam, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Mom's dead." The tall young man said quietly, his shoulders hunched over. Giles' mouth was open in shock and he solemnly let them in, keeping one arm around Buffy and a hand on Sam's shoulder. He led them to the couch and went into the kitchen, coming back with tea for each of them. Sam gave him a grateful smile as he accepted his own while Buffy kept looking down at her lap. Giles listened as Sam told him about the demon and Joyce's death while Buffy stayed silent.

Giles said nothing for a long while, just kept on drinking his tea. It always helped to settle his nerves. But there was no comfort he could give his forlorn charges. Their cheeks were red, their eyes puffy and they looked miserable. Which was an accurate description after what happened. Poor Joyce, the woman had been nothing but kind. She had been a good friend and an excellent mother, and her children were the ones who witnessed her demise.

"If the demon wanted something, we'll find out what it is, Buffy." Giles said finally.

"And then I'll kill it," the anger in her tone, the silent promise of revenge made Giles' heart break.

"Until then, I think it's best for the both of you to leave town." Giles sighed.

"You think the demon'll come after us again?" Sam seemed surprised.

"I don't think we should take any chances," Giles said carefully. He turned to Buffy, "do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"My aunt, she lives in Nebraska." Buffy nodded. Giles put his hand on her knee.

"You can both stay here for a few days and then you need to leave. We'll keep you updated on the demon. We'll find it, Buffy, just keep yourself safe." He said, squeezing her knee in comfort.

"Both of you," he said, looking at Sam. Giles stood up, "until then, its best if you wash up and try to get some sleep." Sam nodded and went into the bathroom, Buffy curled up on the couch staring at nothing while Giles brought the cups into the kitchen.

_So, I've set it up for Buffy and Sam to meet the Winchesters. Now I just need to kill off John and get the Winchesters on the way. That will happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned. If you liked it, please leave a review._


End file.
